The mood stabilizer lithium inhibits a select group of enzymes, including glycogen synthase kinase-3 (GSK-3). However, it is unclear if lithium!|s inhibition of GSK-3 is relevant for its antimanic and antidepressant effectiveness. We are utilizing biochemical, cellular, histochemical, genomic, and behavioral validation approaches. One of the primary targets of GSK-3 is the transcription factor fO-catenin and we have showed that lithium administration to rats, in a clinically relevant paradigm, results in an increase in fO-catenin levels. Using gene array technology, we are studying the transcription profile of fO-catenin up-regulation in the central nervous system. We are additionally studying the effects of ?O-catenin up-regulation on the generation of new neurons, a process referred to as neurogenesis that has been linked to the actions of antidepressant medications. We additionally are utilizing of rodent behavioral models, and two distinct but complementary approaches (pharmacologic inhibition and transgenic gene expression) to attempt to further validate GSK-3 as a possible mediator of lithium!|s therapeutic effects. Using both approaches, we have found the rodents exhibit both antidepressant-like and antimanic-like behavior. Combined, these data support the hypothesis that lithium may exert its antidepressant and antimanic effects through inhibition of GSK-3, and that novel small-molecule GSK-3 inhibitors may represent a truly novel class of medications useful for the treatment of bipolar disorder and depression. Ultimate validation of lithium!|s therapeutic target will require clinical trials with novel inhibitors. In this regard, GSK-3 inhibitors are being developed by industry.